Supernatural One-Shots!
by SpooderyWriter
Summary: One-Shots! Please suggest! Help me! Better description inside! Rating T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is the first fic that I've written on this account. I am taking requests either by comment or PM. Just give me a good description of what you want and a rating. I can do any ship that I feel I can write. Hit me up with whatever! Please do not get upset if I do not take your request, or if I have grammatical errors. I have no beta reader. Please just read and stick with it. Usually my one-shots are longer than others, but it really depends on the material that I'm working with. For now, enjoy this quick fluff that I have.

~Spood.

"Stop it, Cass. Your gonna get sick." Dean said softly do to his broken down voice. Castiel was sitting cross legged on the floor eating his candy that he had collected throughout the night. Jack, Sam and himself had gone trick-or-treating. Jack had heard so much about it from T.V. so he had to see what all of the hype was about. Dean didn't go though. He had come down with a very bad case of the common cold, so he stayed at the bunker that night watching _It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown._ Dean had to pause it a few times. It was still hard to hear the name Charlie with out choking up. Of course he wasn't going to let anyone know that.

"I think that is a lie told from parent to child to avoid cavities and diabetes. Plus, I am an Angel of the Lord, I am simply eating it to know why you humans keep praising it." Cass spoke, not facing Dean, but his Tootsie Roll as he struggled to open it. He cut off his speech once the wrapper was on the ground. He giddily plopped the taffy candy into his mouth. He does not like Tootsie Rolls. In sour of the horrid candy, his whole body shook. He felt the poorly stitched on wings shake a beat behind him. For a moment, Castiel forgot that he was soldier in Heavens army, but he truly thought that he was a happy bumble bee. Things happen differently around the Winchesters. Cass looked to his left at the couch where there lay a sleeping Jack. His five dollar costume torn, leaving only a remnant of Luke Skywalker. He tried pulling up his robes as a blanket, but it didn't work as he was laying on part of it. Dean followed Castiel's gaze and saw this. He leaned over slightly and knocked the green blanket from the back of the couch onto the sleeping Nephilim. Cass smiled at Dean. He thinks that Dean is warming up to the boy.

It was going to be great living with them.


	2. Chapter 2

_Suggested by my very good friend who for some reason doesn't have an account. This is a cute and fluffy Sabirel one. Title: Silver Lined Raindrops. Rating: T for Gabriel's potty mouth. Not your cup of tea? Don't drink it. Enjoy!_

"Your such an idiot! Why are we out here in the first place?" Gabriel shouted. The raindrops were, very loudly, slapping the concrete of the parking lot. By now him and Sam's hair was plastered down on each of their faces. Gabriel's cheeks turned more red by the second, either by the cold of fury, he did not know. All that he knew was that he was made at Sam for dragging his ass out of bed at the ass crack of dawn in the piss pouring rain to show him "The best thing since sliced bread." Oh yes, Gabriel was upset at the human tree. Sam however was having a great time.

"Like I said back at the motel. It's the greatest thing since sliced bread." Sam said as he struggled to push the creaky gate open. Sam had stopped the Impala in front of an old brick factory. The gate and a no trespassing sign on it, and as Sam said "If they don't want people to do it, don't give them a written idea."

'He is such a _wise_ man.' Gabe thought to himself. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a loud creak, looked up, and saw an open gate with Sam taunting the angel to follow along. Sam was already a few feet ahead of him, so he had to partially sprint to catch up.

The two kept walking for a few feet before coming to a stop right under an awning. Gabe took this moment to ring out his locks of hair. He had his head bent down so he couldn't see what Sam was doing. All he heard was a few footsteps. When he picked his head back up, Sam was gone.

"Samson?" Gabriel called out using a nickname that he has for the tall Winchester. "Where'd you go, Spammy?" He called out once more, slightly louder. He started walking down the long hallway that he had not noticed before. There was very little light, and the light he did have was sunlight coming through holes in the metal of the building. Gabriel, an Angel of the Lord, was terrified. Who's arms would he jump into dramatically if Sam's not here? That was a weird thought for him to have. Even in his normal, sarcastic attitude, he never thought about jumping into Sam's arms. That was a lie, but if he couldn't tell anyone, why tell himself?

Gabriel kept walking along...shouting Sam's name...walking... and walking... and wal-

"Gabe!" Sam shouts as he jumps out from a hallway. Gabriel jumped a little, but he couldn't truly be scared of Sam.

"Where did you go!?" Gabriel placed his hands on his hips and shook his head at the taller man.

"Relax, you big baby. C'mon! I got something to show ya!" Sam grabs Gabriel's left hand off of his hip and drags him along, running the entire time. Gabe really hoped that his blush wouldn't be to noticeable.

"Ta-da!" Sam said when they stopped, putting his hands out in front of him in a presenting manner. Gabriel stared at it for a moment. Dammit, Sam was right. It was the best thing since sliced bread. In front of him was a series of holes in the metal that when looked at a certain way resembled a...heart?

Yes that's what it was. A heart. Why would Sam show him this? Just as Gabriel was about to question him on his motives, He felt Sam's breath on his cheek, and Sam's lips on his. The kiss was great. This is exactly what Gabriel wanted. When their embrace ended, Gabriel raised his hand, and slapped Sam right across the face.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?" Sam cried as he brought his hand up towards his face to rub at the now red area.

"That was for getting me out of bed this early, twit." Gabriel stated, still holding onto Sam's waist.

"We can go back to the motel and sleep as long as you want." Sam suggested.

"I think that's the best idea that you've ever had."


	3. Say Anything

Say Anything.

"Here you go." Dean huffed as he slightly dropped a pile of DVD's onto Cas's lap. "Pick one to watch and when the movies done, we watch another." Dean plopped himself onto the bed. He wiggles around for a moment, trying to adjust his head.

The two were the only ones at the bunker today. Sam and Jack went to buy food, and the closest place is 3 hours away, so Dean decided that it would be a good time to educate Cas on the fine art of movies.

Cas was on the corner of the bed. He looked very confused for a moment began shuffling through the movies. He went through many titles, and couldn't find one that he thought that he would like. On ones where they didn't give a description in the back, Castiel would ask Dean what they were about, Dean would answer, and Cas would put them in a pile of either "Yes" or "No". After Castiel had gone through them all, he looked back at the "Yes" pile. Dean glanced at the movies for a quick second and noticed that Cas had not picked any Westerns or War movies. Dean was okay with that, but noticed Cas's hand pick up one movie that he knew all to well. "Say Anything." Dean belly flopped to that side of the bed and snatched the movie out of Castiel's hands. "Nope. We are not watching that." Dean partially shouted.

"Why not? It seems to hold a very good plot and it has many, great reviews on the back." Cas pleaded to get answers from Dean.

"No Cas. It's a chick-flick. Watch something like a western. Those are always cool." Dean was still holding the movie, but wiggle himself back to the right side of the bed.

"Dean, if you don't like the movie...then why do you own it?" Cas lifted his eyebrow at Dean and accompanied it with a slight head tilt.

"Dammit Cas! Alright. It's a great movie, and I'll admit that I love it, but you can not tell anyone about this, especially Sam." Dean shook his hands all over.

"Okay." Cas said.

As Dean turned on the TV and set the DVD on the tray in the player, Castiel set the other movies on the nightstand. Dean hit the button on the DVD player and the movie started playing. Dean jumped back onto the right side of the bed, but Cas kept himself at the end corner on the left side.

After a small while, Dean pipped up. "Cas, you know you can sit up here, right?"

Cas gave a small looked at Dean, before the angel himself slightly jumped on the bed. Dean made a small, inaudible chuckle. The two became situated with only their upper arms touching.

Cas noticed that in some scenes where Lloyd was talking, Dean moved his mouth along with the words. Cas held back a smile, only letting his mouth turn up at the corners. He swore that he was turning more human every minuete that he spent with Dean Winchester. Cas even almost cried when the two split up.

When the scene where Lloyd holds up a boom box up to Diane's window, Dean couldn't put up with it anymore. He had to kiss Cas, and he did. Oh boy, did he. It was the best experience the two have ever had, and the kids wasn't over. Cas scooted up close to Dean, and entangled their legs. Dean eventually stopped it, but he didn't let go of Cas.

"Do you know is the weirdest part about this?" Dean asked. Cas just keep looking at Dean, really only wanting to be kissed again.

"We're found what everyone does in a movie. We're making out during a chick-flick." Dean gave a big smile and a slight chuckle, but Cas knew that it was filled with heart, and that made Cas laugh with him, even if he didn't understand the joke.

Sam and Jack came back into the bunker carrying way to many bags for 3 people, so Sam shouted for help from Cas and Dean. Sam became suspicious after no reply, so once Sam reached the table, he sat the groceries down and told Jack to stay there. Jack did as told. Sam heard a slight sound. Like a rattle, but it was harsh and deep. He knew that sound. It was the static on a TV, and it was coming from Deans room. Sam opened the door very quietly to reveal that his older brother was holding the angel in his arms and they both were sleeping. They must have had a movie day but fell asleep before the movie was over. Sam was surprised to see Castiel actually sleep, but he wasn't going to investigate all of the details. Sam just turned off the TV, but as he was leaving the room, he muttered something that he had been waiting to tell the boys in the bed. "Took you long enough."


End file.
